macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late
Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late is a song by Sheryl Nome in the Macross Frontier television series and was first released on the single Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late as track 2. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Jyuuryoku hanpirei Kazan mitai ni hikaru fin Kimi wa shitten no Atashi no beating heart Mousou no gyarakushi- Suberiochitara poizun sea Nan'oku kounen daitan na kisu de tobikoero Harapeko nano Tsugi no sute-ji ni ikimashou Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito Koko de kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo Tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet Omakaseshinasai Motto yoku shite ageru ageru Iteza gogo kuji Don't be late Yurusarenai nowa Itsuwari no kimi no hoshi Bibou to iu na no hakanai kiseki Isshun no romantic toketara sugu ni it regrets Mujyuuryoku chi ni ashi mo tsukanai omoi demo Kono sora ippai Kodou narashite ai wo agetai Motteke mogitate pretty chance Muri ni kazaranaide sono barrier yabutte yo Tondeke miryokuteki na part Mugen ni hirogaru Heart yurashite ageru ageru Otomeza umare fasshineito Kizutsuitemo... The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye! Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito Jika ni kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo Tondeke omoi todoke speed Mugen ni hirogaru Heart yurashite ageru ageru Tondeke toki wo koeteku Fukasa jibun shidai Heart yurashite ai wo ageru Iteza gogo kuji Don't be late |-| Kanji = 重力反比例 火山みたいに光るfin 君は知ってんの あたしのbeating heart 妄想のギャラクシー 滑り落ちたらポイズンsea 何億光年　大胆なキスで　飛び越えろ ハラベコなの♪ 次のステージにいきましょう 持ってけ　流星散らしてデイト ココで希有なファイト　エクスタシー焦がしてよ 飛んでけ　君の胸にsweet おまかせしなさい もっとよくしてあげる　アゲル 射手座☆午後九時Don\'t be late 赦されないのは 偽りの君の運命 美貌という名の　儚い奇跡 一瞬のromantic　溶けたらすぐに　it regrets 無重力状態　地に足もつかない　想いでも この宇宙いっぱい 鼓動鳴らして愛をあげたい 持ってけ　もぎたてpretty chance 無理に飾らないで　そのbarrier　破ってよ 飛んでけ　魅力的なpart 無限に広がる heart　揺らしてあげる　アゲル 乙女座生まれ　ファッシネイト 傷ついても… The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye! 持ってけ　流星散らしてデイト ジカに希有なファイト　エクスタシー　焦がしてよ 飛んでけ　想い届けspeed 無限に広がる heart　揺らしてあげる　アゲル 飛んでけ　時を越えてく 深さ自分次第 heart　揺らして　愛をあげる 射手座☆午後九時Don\'t be late |-| English = ﻿Inversely proportional to gravity, The glow on the fins is like a volcano. Do you know? My heart is beating. If you slip and fall off the galaxy of fantasies, What lies below is a poison sea. Cross countless light years, with a daring kiss. I'm hungry Let's head for the next stage! Carry me! Bring me on a date through the falling stars. Here is a rare challenge, let's ignite our ecstasy! Fly higher! Your chest smells sweet. Leave it all to me, I'll make you feel better, trust me. Sagittarius 9pm. Don't be late. What's unforgivable, Is your false destiny. Beauty is but a fleeting miracle. A moment of romance melts and is soon followed by regrets. In this weightless state, my feet do not reach the ground. This universe is filled with my feelings. My heart is throbbing, I want to give you my love. Take it! It's a freshly-picked pretty chance. Don't try so hard to hide it, just break the barrier. Fly higher! The charming part of you Will then expand infinitely. I'll make your heart beat faster, trust me. You are a Virgo? Fascinating. Even if I get hurt... The future of my love and life is not gonna say good-bye! Carry me! Bring me on a date through the falling stars. What a rare challenge this is for today's time, let's ignite our ecstasy! Fly faster! At the speed that my feelings travel! They will spread infinitely. I'll make your heart beat faster, trust me. Fly faster! We'll pass through time. How deep is up to you. I'll make your heart beat faster, and give you my love. Sagittarius 9pm. Don't be late. Disambiguation *'Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late' was released on the single Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late as track 2. It can also be found on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 6 on the first disc and POWERS OF VOICE as track 1 on the first disc. *'Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late (without Sheryl)' was released on the single Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late as track 3. This is the instrumental version of the song. *'Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late (Sheryl On Stage)' was released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. as track 12. This version features an audience in the background of the track. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs